NDRU
North Dakota Regional University * Established: '1890 as 'North Dakota Agricultural College' (1890-1960), then as 'North Dakota State University' (1960-2064) *'President: 'Ken Mauldin *'Provost: 'Frey Aelfling *'Location: Fargo, RRDMZ *'Nickname: '''The Bison ("The Thundering Herd") *'Colors: Green and Yellow *'Division: '''NACAA Division I, Border League, Big 20. *'Affiliation: 'NDRU is an incorporated University registered with the Corporate Court and one of three primary recipiants of the 'Zone Educational Endowment Fund' a joint initiative between the state government of Minnesota in the UCAS and the Council Fire of Upper Yankton in the Oceti Sakowin to create opportunities for inhabitants of the Red River Disputed Military Zone . The other two major four-year recipient institutions are the Military University of North Dakota in Grand Forks and the Wii Chiiwaaknak in Winnipeg. *'Campus: The 258 acre primary campus in north Fargo and its associated farmlands and outbuildings are recognized as extraterritorial territories ceded to the NDRU Educational Corporation. *'Description: '''The institution was founded as North Dakota Agricultural College in 1890 as the research land-grant institution for the state of North Dakota. NDRU is a comprehensive doctoral research university with programs involved in very high research activity. NDRU offers 125 undergraduate majors, 204 undergraduate degree programs, 12 undergraduate certificate programs, 102 undergraduate minors, 98 master's degree programs, 54 doctoral degree programs of study and 25 graduate certificate programs. The university also operates the state agricultural research extension centers spread across the Zone and into Upper Yankton and Minnesota, on over 18,488 acres (75 km²). It is the fourth-largest employer in the state of RRDMZ. *'Academics:' North Dakota Regional University has many nationally recognized programs, as well as unique degree programs including: Communication and signal processing, emergency management, health communication, and behavioral statistics. North Dakota Regional University is divided into the following colleges: Engineering Science and Mathematics Human Development and Education Arts, Humanities, and Social Sciences Awakened Studies Health Professions Business Agriculture, Food Systems & Natural Resources University Studies Graduate School and Interdisciplinary Studies NDRU offers a unique major known as University Studies that allows a student to study in nearly any area that interests them. To enhance learning among its students, NDSU offers online classes, online academic portals, or augmented reality classrooms. NDRU uses a semester system – Fall and Spring with two summer sessions. The majority of students are full-time. NDRU is a major component of the Red River Valley Research Corridor. According to the NSF Higher Education and Research Development (HERD) survey, NDRU ranks in the top 100 research universities for agricultural sciences, social sciences and parazoology. According to the North American Science Foundation, NDRU is the largest research institution between the MSPlex and Denver. Major fields of research at NDRU include nanotechnology, genomics, agriculture, chemistry, parazoology and polymers and coatings. NDRU also has a 55-acre (223,000 m²) Research and Technology Park located on the north side of the main campus. The Knight Commission on Higher Education has classified NDRU in the “Research University/High Research Activity” category. *'Athletics: '''NDRU's sports teams are known as the North Dakota State Bison, or simply The Bison (pronounced "biZon"). They are also known as "The Thundering Herd." NDRU's athletic symbol is a caricature of the American Bison. NDRU's intercollegiate sports teams participate in NACAA Division I in all sports (Division I Championship Subdivision in American football and urban brawl). Major programs include championship-winning basketball, football (North American), football (International), wrestling, hockey, urban brawl (three-time NACAA champions), combat biking and unkcela pte, the national sport of the Oceti Sakowin. Traditional rivals include the MUND Parafalcons and the Ituhtaáwe Training Lodge Mystics. Return to: Fargo Category:Education Category:Places Category:Sports